Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communications, and more specifically, to a method of transmitting and receiving a frame in a wireless LAN system and an apparatus supporting the same.
Related Art
With the growth of information communication technology, a variety of wireless communication techniques are being developed. Among others, wireless local area network (WLAN) is a technology that allows for wireless access to the Internet in home or business or in a specific service area using a portable terminal such as personal digital assistant (PDA), laptop computer, or portable multimedia player (PMP) based on radio frequency technology.
Conventional HT (High Throughput) and VHT (Very High Throughput)-supportive WLAN systems, in contrast to using 2 GHz and/or 5 GHz 20/40/80/160/80+80 MHz bandwidths, are being proposed to operate in a band not more than 1 GHz. If a WLAN system operates in a band of 1 GHz or less, service coverage by an access point (AP) may be expanded further as compared with the existing systems, and thus, one AP may be rendered to manage more stations (STAs).
If, in a WLAN system where a large number of STAs co-exist, STAs conduct contention so as to obtain channel access authority, a collision may be highly likely to occur. Because this may render STAs to access the channel, the overall throughput of the WLAN system may be lowered. Accordingly, there is a need for a method that enables efficient access to a channel for frame transmission and reception in a WLAN system where a great number of STAs co-exist.